Resident Evil Diary of a Solider Revised
by Tenchi19
Summary: The T-virus has been let loose and now runs rampent, a new Chapter in the struggle against Umbrella Inc. has begun.


Note: I own none of these char. Or Resident Evil.

Warning: The following Fanfic contains gore and violence.

Resident Evil

The Diary of a Solider

_This story follows the action of a Solider through the hell that has become the world due to the Umbrella INC. During his plights through the darkness he found time to write down his experiences... This is his story._

_It's been a few months after the incident at __Raccoon__City__ and the Umbrella's secret __Island_ base under command of Alfred and his now dead Sister Alexia. Claire, Jill, Barry, Leon, and Chris meet up in __Europe___ to seek out the operations plant of the biohazard facility Umbrella Inc. After finding the facility they find to their horror that the whole plant is in __fla__mes and the moans of zombies can be heard through out the facility. Fearing the worst they run for the nearest town only to find that it too has been overrun. Running back to the small airfield they landed in they take off back for the __United States__…but what they find is waste land of death and destruction. Cities are drenched in the blood of people who had once lived and carried on with life as usual. There were small fires everywhere… Tracks of blood leaving in all directions. Cars stuck in traffic. Traffic that would __nev__er move again. Buildings had busted windows as people had tried to escape whatever manner of beast by just jumping too their doom from high up.. They spent all their time and effort to find survivors in this waste _land___ of __th_e states. They all wondered how the rest of the world was doing, but ___nev__er mentioned it because all were too afraid to really want to know. Eventually a new organization was formed. Its __Mission__: To find and eradicate biohazard entities's and clear out for a new generation_

_-----_

_How it happened:_

_It happened slowly but surely the plan was in the works. It started as a mishap and went into a full blown epidemic. At first it spread through rodents and then it went higher up the chain. Just as __Raccoon__City__ fell to the virus other's began. There was nothing _Washington___ or the government could do. Before they could quarantine it, it was out and infecting at a rapid increase. It was deadly and it was serious. The news ran nothing but reports of the dead walking the streets and warned all to lock their door and stay in their homes to fight it out. Some fled the city's other's grabbed the nearest weapons and tried to fight back. _

_----_

_In __Denver__ _Colorado___:_

_"Die you Bastards!!" the police officer yells as he fires his shotgun at the approaching zombies. Blood begins to fly as he begins to take them down. With a scream of triumph he loads all the buckshot into them. He kills quite a few, but the dead are persistent. He run's out of ammo so suddenly that he doesn't even realize all he is hearing is clicking. After a few attempts it finally dawns on him. He frantically tries to reload as the other's approach. He fumbles to get the shell's in and drops one, bending down to pick it up he looks to see how much time he has before he is overrun and gasps. The zombies are gone. _

_There is an eerie silence in the air…_

_Looking around he tries to look for a sign of them. Yet there is nothing. He keeps loading ammo into his weapon when he hears a low hissing sound off to his left in a dark alley way. Readying his weapon he points it into the darkness. In a sudden flash there is a scream of some kind of animal and a tongue sharp and pointed flies out at him. It runs through the window shield and into his chest."Ugh!" is all he could make out as he is dragged through the car and out the broken window shield! There is a deep hissing within the darkness as sounds of bones being crunched drift out. Slowly blood drips out from the dark and down into the gutter flowing away._

_A __Small__Town__ in _Texas____

_There is a desperate struggle against a massive group of zombies. Held up in a factory they begin to use anything and everything has weapons. Firing their guns their ammo soon began to diminish. As the zombies broke through their barrier's a helicopter flew over head. They tried to wave it down, but they got no response. Looking ahead at the crowd of zombies they see a figure with eyes glowing a dark crimson within the darkness. With their last moments as zombies take them down a guy notices a symbol on the helicopter and finally realizes what it means... Umbrella Inc. That was his last thought as his flesh began to be torn from his body._

_With the cities falling and burned hell became a reality…it happened with one swift blow and ended with a bang. Why did this happen? For what reason could Umbrella Inc have for unleashing a virus of this magnitude? Only time will tell. _

_You've stepped into the world of survivor horror…A new chapter of the struggle against Umbrella Inc has begun. _

_----------_

_Los Angels __California__. __Danger Zone__Wa_rning Level: Code Red. __

_Intel reports that the spotters we sent in, report that the City is still lit but some areas are blacked out. As far as sightings go, there have been no reports of any sightings of zombies or any other biohazard creatures. With that in mind it is still necessary to stay alert. All Soldiers are to stay together in groups. If needed to part ways send more then 3 in each group, heavily armed and experienced. That is all. Good luck Soldier's._

_~Commander Claire Redfield._

_Chapter 1_

_Zombie Infestation_

_Team: Biohazard Terminate Unit Bravo 6_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_John Steven's Diary_

_December 12, 1999___

_As we near the city a steady rain begins. Seems fitting as we look at the devastation ahead. So much life ended here…it's almost frightening to think about what might hide in the shadows. I was taught to fight against these monsters, but this is my first actual battle. I wonder… if I came face to face with one of these beasts's..would I freeze? God I don't know… As long as my gun is by my side…I swear to god I won't go down without a fight. My family…my friends. All gone thanks to Umbrella. I will __nev_er forgive them. We are packing up the base now and heading in…Hopefully this won't be my last entry...__

_----------------------_

"Ok guy's listen up! I want to make one thing clear. No one goes off alone. NO EXCEPTIONS! Is that understood?" All: "Yes sir!" The captain readies his M-16. "Ok Move out! If you see any biohazard entity's make sure to yell it out." They move toward the city limits sign and into the darkness. They flick on their night vision goggles and move in. The devastation around them is horrifying. There is a dense traffic on the highway overpass above as they pass along the side roads. Looking up they can see people hanging from the over passes.  They walk on coming to a pile up of cars and a small fire. Within the soft glow of the firelight, away from the falling rain a small little girl can be seen holding a teddy bear. They move in slowly so as not to scare her. John walks over and slowly leans down to talk to her. "Are you alone here?" he asks. She replies by shaking her head. 

"Ok then. Where are your mommy and daddy?" She points to two bodies leaned up against a car dead and bursts into tears. The other's turn away feeling sorry for the little girl. John shakes his head and sighs. So much pain and death…it's too much for a little girl like this. She wipes her tears and wraps his arms around him scared. John picks her up and looks over at the captain. "Sir? We aren't going to leave her here right?" "No…but it might be extremely dangerous ahead. I'm not sure what to do… "Sir. Even if it is dangerous up ahead…it's still dangerous here." Behind him. The bodies of the girl's parents begin to twitch. A solider notices this and backs up. "Sir! I think we got a live one here!"  They all back away and point their guns."  "Mark! Get in there and check it out!" the captain yells. The solider slowly walks up. The body of the girl's mother is still twitching. "Ma'am? Can you hear me?" he asks still keeping his distance.  "Hello?" he leans his gun over to nudge her and turn her over…big mistake. The woman grabs the gun and pulls him in. "Aragh!" he screams as he pulls the trigger pumping her full of lead. John runs off taking the girl away from the scene so she doesn't have to see it." 

They open fire on both of the bodies making sure they are truly dead. After that they set fire to them and slowly look away. The girl was alone now…no one to take care of her...no family...it was a depressing thought and it saddened them. But they had to move on. There was no turning back. Walking away they turn their backs to the cars as they explode into a huge ball of flame and smoke. 

Damn you Umbrella Inc…

They walk for miles not encountering anything and as it begins to rain harder they decide to hold up in an abandoned house. They light a small fire in the fireplace and cover the girl with one of their jackets letting her get some rest. Standing at all points they take shifts guarding... Day break wasn't far off. And then the real search would begin.

To be continued…


End file.
